


What's Left of Me

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [8]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Angst, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Memories, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a reason why someone does not get rid of their ring ... this is Alex’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left of Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'ring' challenge. Posting for archiving purposes.

Their marriage had been hastily thrown together, as money had been tight. Alex knew how hard Joe worked just to be able to afford a halfway decent ring for her. Maybe that was the reason she could not bear to remove the ring from the chain around her neck.

But, as she fastened the gold clasp around her neck, watching the ring fall into its usual place – between the crest of her breasts – she knew that was not the reason. Alexandra Eames knew that besides the picture of them on their wedding, it was all that was left of Joe.


End file.
